Afraid of the Dark
by AliyahNCIS
Summary: Abby comes home to an unwelcome surprise one night. Will McGee be able to save her before it's too late?


Abby walked into her apartment after a long day at work. Every room was dark but she knew her way around by touch. Abby Scuito was not afraid of the dark. She dropped her purse on the kitchen counter and unlaced her platform boots, stepping out of them and suddenly becoming three inches shorter.

Heading to her bedroom, Abby looked forward to changing into something comfortable. McGee was probably going to drop in tonight for their weekly retro cartoons and boardgame night. He was supposed to be bringing Animaniacs, something she hadn't seen since she was in her early teens.

Without warning a disembodied voice spoke out of the blackness, a cold hand gripped her arm and Abby felt what she was sure was the barrel of a gun press into her back. "Don't move."

Abby froze at the command but did what she always did when she was in tense situations - talk. "There's money and credit cards in my purse on the counter," she said, her voice trembling. "Take whatever you want."

The person behind her laughed. "Tut tut my pretty, not so fast. Don't you think we should get to know each other first?"

A shudder ran through Abby at his words. Then there was a knock at her front door and she felt rather than saw the man move. Absolute silence reigned and then the knocking started again. "Abby!" she heard Tim's muffled voice. "Open up!"

"Who's that?" the man growled.

"It's my best friend...he's going to know something's wrong if I don't answer the door."

He pushed her towards the entrance to her apartment. "Get rid of him," the voice warned. "I don't want any interruptions."

Closing her eyes, Abby took a deep breath and opened the door a crack. McGee was just raising his fist to knock again but smiled when he saw her. He held up the DVD. "Animaniacs, as promised. They're hard to find you know." He gave her a curious look. "Are you gonna let me in?"

Abby's movements were jerky as she shook her head and Tim's eyes narrowed. "I don't think it's going to work tonight McGee. I'm not feeling very good."

He frowned behind her. "Why's it so dark in there?"

She forced the roll of her eyes and the annoyed tone in her voice. "Because I haven't turned the lights on yet. Look, just go home. I'll see you tomorrow." Abby knew the odds of that were slim and wished she had a way to tell him that she was in danger. Her eyes fell to the gun she could see under his jacket.

McGee's expression softened. "Let me in Abby. If you're not feeling good I can at least keep you company, maybe heat you up a can of chicken soup?"

Her heart melted at his offer but the gun jabbed painfully into her spine had her shaking her head. "I'm not in the mood for company tonight Tim." _I already have the kind I never wanted._

"Okay," he eyed her suspiciously. "I'll call you later then."

"I think I'll just go to bed," Abby tried to get him to leave even though more than anything she wanted him to stay and save her.

McGee smiled. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Abby nodded. "Thanks Tim. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She could see he wasn't convinced and it gave her a tiny sliver of hope.

As soon as Abby closed the door the man in the shadows threw the deadbolt and slid the chin lock closed. "Wouldn't want your boyfriend out there to change his mind and try to disturb us," he whispered, shoving her towards the couch. "This is going to be fun."

Abby could hear the man fumbling with his clothes and panic started to overwhelm her. It was going to happen. There was no escape. And there was nothing she could do, he had a gun.

**NCIS**

Outside in the hall McGee stood around the corner from Abby's front door and hit speed dial number three on his cell.

"Yeah, Gibbs," the voice answered gruffly, and McGee could picture the man in his basement with his boat and a glass of bourbon.

"Boss, it's McGee," he said almost whispering. "Something's going on at Abby's apartment. Bring the team." Tim flipped his phone closed before Gibbs could say a word, walked over, and pounded on Abby's door again.

"Abby!" he called.

In the livingroom the masked man pointed the gun at Abby's head, his hand falling away from his belt. She swallowed before shouting. "Go away McGee! I'm tired." It was such a lie. She was scared and she wanted him to stay.

He knocked again. "I'm going, but I can't find my house key. Must've slipped off somewhere. Do you still have my spare?" After a full ten seconds of silence Tim huffed. "Can you just open the door Abby? I feel like I'm talking to a wall." He knew he had to stall as long as possible. If someone was in the apartment with her, time was precious.

When her assailant nodded, Abby stood and moved to the hooks near the door that held a collection of different shaped, coloured, and sized keys. She knew by feel which one was Tim's. As she reached for the lock on the door, the man was suddenly behind her again, gripping her arm and digging his gun into her side.

"No funny business," he hissed.

Abby opened the door just a crack. "Here." She shoved the key at him. "Now will you please just leave?" At his hurt look she sighed. "I just need to sleep, okay?"

He nodded. "Feel better Abbs." McGee held her eyes as the door shut again and his heart started to hammer. He might not have time to wait for back up. Abby needed his help now!

Resting his hand on his weapon, McGee counted seconds and tried to decide what he should do. He felt a hand on his shoulder and started, breathing easier when he saw his boss standing there. How the man moved so silently McGee would never know, but he was incredibly grateful for Gibbs' skills now.

"How many?" Gibbs asked, his voice barely audible.

"One, I think. No lights," he added. "Tony and Ziva?"

"On their way." Gibbs held up a closed fist. "On three. 1...2...3!" He counted down on his fingers then kicked open the door. "Federal Agents!" he yelled, flipping on the light switch inside the apartment.

A man was kneeling beside Abby on the floor, tying her hands with his belt. Half his clothes were gone and a mask covered his face. He turned and fired wildly. Gibbs and McGee ducked and their shots ran out simultaneously. The man fell back, taking one round in the shoulder and another in the abdomen. Abby's eyes widened but she couldn't speak because of the gag in her mouth.

Tony and Ziva rushed in behind them, guns drawn. They must've broken every traffic law in DC to get there so fast. Tony threw his cuffs to Ziva and kept his gun trained on the groaning man on the floor. While McGee and Gibbs helped Abby to her feet and removed the belt and gag, Ziva flipped the guy over and jerked his hands behind his back, ignoring his cry of pain.

Glaring, Tony shook his head at the man. "Messing with an NCIS employee was a really stupid choice." He looked at Ziva. "Should we call an ambulance?"

"We had better," she shrugged. "It would be a shame for him to die before Gibbs has a chance to kill him."

Tony locked eyes with Abby and she nodded shakily. "I'm okay Tony."

Ziva put a hand on her shoulder, then they hauled the suspect to his feet and dragged him out of the apartment.

Gibbs watched them go then pulled Abby into a fierce embrace. "Did he hurt you Abby?"

"Gibbs," she whimpered, holding on as tight as she could, "I thought..."

"Shh," he said quietly. "I know." Gibbs stepped back and cradled her face in both of his hands. "No one is going to hurt you Abby."

She managed a small smile. "What are you going to do to him?"

Gibbs gave her a half-grin and kissed her forehead. "You don't want to know." He gave his junior agent a hard look. "McGee, protection detail. If you leave her alone for even a second I will shoot you."

McGee nodded. He had no intention of going anywhere. "On it Boss."

Gibbs left. "Lock the door."

Tim immediately turned and slid the locks, then walked through Abby's apartment and flipped on every switch so each room was filled with light. He returned to Abby and approached her slowly. She'd been scared enough for one night. He wasn't even sure how close she would want him after what almost happened. The thought made him sick and he had to take a few deep breaths to let his anger at the dirtbag go. Abby was his priority and he needed to be whatever she needed.

"Abby, I'm so sorry," McGee began, but Abby flung herself into his arms.

"Thank you Timmy," she whispered, clinging to him. "You saved me"

McGee returned the embrace and rested his head on her shoulder. He was so relieved that she was okay. Leaning back, he met her eyes, not surprised to see fear and tears there. "Hey," he said softly, brushing his fingers down her cheek. "It's okay."

Abby's gaze fell. "He was waiting in my room Timmy. I don't even know how he got in. I never saw his face, I could just feel the gun at my back. My pepper spray and tazer were in my purse and I couldn't...I couldn't get to them. If you hadn't come..."

McGee squeezed her hand, not wanting her to think about what might've happened. "But I did come. I will always come Abby."

She nodded, knowing it was true. No matter what she did to him or what she said, her Timmy always came. He always cared, and he was always there when she needed him. "I know," Abby agreed, stepping closer and fitting herself against his body once more, feeling his arms come around her waist. "I love you Timmy," she spoke into his chest.

His arms tightened around her. "I know Abbs, like puppies." McGee sighed. She would never love him the same way he loved her, and always had.

Abby leaned into Tim, not so sure about the qualification any more. But it had been a long half hour and she didn't trust her emotions right now.

McGee kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you go take a shower Abby, and get into your comfy pjs? I'll make us some hot chocolate."

It sounded like a good idea but when she stepped away, Abby reached for his hand. "Will you stay with me McGee? And just talk to me?" She looked away and shrugged. "I don't want to be alone."

Tim hesitated, but only because he wasn't sure how much his self control could take. Still, looking into the pleading eyes of his best friend, a girl he'd always loved, McGee knew he couldn't say no. "Okay Abby." He followed her into her bedroom and waited there until he heard the shower running. He tapped at the partially open bathroom door and Abby answered.

"Come in Tim. There's a stool by the sink."

McGee took a seat, grateful for Abby's bright blue shower curtain. He couldn't even see her silhouette. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked awkwardly.

Abby giggled. It was so cute of Tim to be shy. Not like they hadn't both seen everything there was to see of each other, but McGee was ever the gentleman. Someone had done a good job raising him. "Tell me a story from your new book Mr. Gemcity," she suggested.

"It's not done yet Abby."

Abby rolled her eyes. "What? Is it top secret until you're finished?" She reached for the shampoo, glad for the hot water streaming over her and taking some of the chill away.

McGee leaned back against the wall. "No, I guess I could share a little. Promise not to tell anyone?"

"My lips are sealed," Abby assured him.

So while Abby washed her hair and scrubbed the feel of the man's hands and the memory of what he'd almost done off her body, McGee spun a tale of eight people who worked for a little known federal agency and solved cases, slowly but surely ridding the world of one bad guy at a time.

Finally the water shut off. "I'm done," Abby announced and Tim quickly vacated the room.

He sat on the floor beside her coffin, eyes averted when Abby came out of the bathroom in a towel. While he studied the pattern on her carpet, Abby smiled and shook her head, then hurried to get dressed in her fuzzy purple penguin pyjamas.

"Decent," she said at last and offered McGee a hand up.

"Ready for that hot chocolate now?" he asked.

"Yup," Abby smiled, following him into her livingroom. "But Tim, can we watch something with a happy ending? I need it after tonight."

"Sure Abbs," he grinned. "Let's see." McGee bent down to examine her movie collection. A lot of them were actually his that had been 'adopted' by Abby over the years. "How about The Little Mermaid?"

Abby shook her head. "Creepy octopus lady."

He hid a smirk. "Beauty and the Beast?"

"Too dark."

"Cars?"

"Too much action."

"Prince of Persia?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Lots of knives and bad people. Focus Timmy."

"Alright." He picked up a newer one. "What about Tangled?"

Abby's eyes lit up. "Yes."

"Great. You put it in and I'll get our hot chocolate ready."

Less than ten minutes later Abby and McGee were cuddled up on the couch together, hands wrapped around their favourite late night drink. The movie began and McGee was glad to hear Abby laugh a couple of times. But the later it got the more her expression fell. Finally she set her drink aside and curled right into his body. Tim didn't ask, he just held her, feeling the occasional tremors flowing through her.

By the end of the movie her eyes were drooping and Tim nudged her gently. "Time for bed Abby."

"You're staying, right?" she asked in a whisper.

"Definitely," he said into her hair. "Protection detail means I stick to you like glue until Gibbs says otherwise."

"Don't want to sleep in my coffin tonight," she mumbled.

Tim his the TV power button on the remote. "Then we'll stay right here." He got up to turn off the light but Abby's cry stopped him.

"No!" She sat up quickly, looking for an explanation when he turned to face her. But there wasn't one. For the first time she could remember. Abby Scuito was afraid to be in the dark. She bit her lip. "Please Timmy?"

Without a word McGee walked back to the couch. He motioned for her to lay down and squeezed in beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Abby's head rested on his chest as she snuggled against him and closed her eyes. After awhile she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Tim," she said.

McGee smoothed his hand over her back. "I'll keep you safe Abby, I promise."

And as she fell asleep Abby thought she heard him whisper in her ear, "I love you." It made her smile and she decided right then that in the morning she'd tell him the same thing, and then explain that it had nothing to do with puppies.


End file.
